


It’s okay to cry.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Case, Co-workers, Detectives, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), It's For a Case, M/M, Murder, Solitude, Solved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: In the small amount of time before he snow, Connor has come to work, and made the horrible discovery of his past lovers death. It is now his job, literally and emotionally, tosolve thsi case, and avenge his fallen lover. He needed to do this, for androids, Markus, and himself.





	It’s okay to cry.

Staring at the large building in which he posted at, Connor shivered. The temperature had dropped significantly, and he couldn’t help but feel his blue blood start to run slower due to the fact some of him was starting to freeze. Androids were never good in the cold, in fact some could stop moving within hours of being out there. They’d be fine if they could get to warmth, but it was dangerous to be out in the cold for long. They’d freeze up, and have to wait for someone to unthaw their blood. It just wasn’t a good thing. But that was besides the point. Connor needed to get into the shelter of his Police department for two reasons. One, his job, and two, the fact that he’d freeze if he didn’t. 

Walking in, he sat down in his desk, as he leaned back in his chair. Three years since the Android revolution. Three years. He’d been living with Hank for a while, then by himself, before back with Hank. Hank had let him sleep in Cole’s old room, however, Connor didn’t know that it wasn’t just the spare bedroom. He was still figuring out things, emotions. And it had almost been therapeutic for Hank to talk to him, referring to him as son and such. In fact, a lot of the time that was exactly what they were. A father and son duo. Even in the office it was known that they’d had that dynamic. Before Deviancy and after. Connor looked a lot like Cole would have if he’d grown up. Hank liked that about him, and it had grown to the point where he’d refer to him as son in some cases. They had gotten close, living together. And there was nothing wrong with that. Originally, that’s what androids were meant to be. Replacements for lost children or loved ones. It was alright, people were accepting of it now.

Connor was smiling to himself as he played with his coin as a distraction- he’d picked up the hobby of coin collecting with the small salary he made, and always loved coin tricks- as the clocked ticked by. He was meant to be in office that day, on standby until he got a call for a case. But it was a slow Wednesday, and nothing had come in yet. That was until Connor overheard some people mumbling. “The deviant leader?” “Last night, ten-ish. Found in a car,” said Gavin Reed, as he tapped his foot, impatiently. “I don’t even know what to make of it. I’m going to check out the scene at noon.” He seemed a little pissier today than usual. Connor made the note to avoid him. But that didn’t matter at this time. Markus did.

Markus was one of a kind. After the revolution, Markus and Connor had dated for around two months, however, they weren’t right for each other. And they knew it. They’d lost contact, but they had been rather close. Cinnor was in a state of shock as he went up to the bulletin board, looking at the new file that had been published about Markus. Found dead in a car. A gun shot to the head. Nothing missing, no signs of struggle. He narrowed his eyes. Markus was a fighter. This was confusing him. He put it down, feeling hot. He figured what it may have been, as Hank had explained what you feel after you lose someone close. Emotion. He tried to cool down as he saw that he was overheating. He went back to his chair, sitting down as he took deep breaths. He just had to calm down.

Hank came in with a cup of coffee. He’d gotten into better shape over the three years as he now has people to live for- and androids. He sat down without realizing his partner in crime busting was having about of a freak out. He was actually staring down at his phone, reading about a new place that had opened up near the harbour. “Hey. Connor-“ he looked up from his phone after finishing the article. He realized something was wrong by the fact that Connor’s LED was spinning red, and the fact that he had his hands on his ears. “Connor, what’s wrong?” He half got up from his chair, shaking his shoulder a little to get his attention. “Oh!” Connor snapped out of it and looked up. “Connor? Are you okay? What was that about?” Connor merely pointed at the bulletin board. 

Hank walked up to the board, narrowing his eyes as he read the few case files before his eyes fell upon the one about the Deviant Leader. He read it quickly, a few times, as he looked at the photos. In actuality, he would have never know who ‘The Deviant Leader’ was, of it hadn’t been for the photos. He recognized him from when Connor had brought him back to the house a few times. He knew that they’d dated, and such, when Connor was figuring out his sexuality along with Markus, and he knew what Connor must have been feeling. He set down the file as he slowly walked back to the seats. 

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder as he half turned his chair, making him face him. “Hey, Connor. Why don’t we go to the break room for a second, it’s a lot quieter in there,” he said as he smiled. Connor nodded as he took his hands away from his ears, slowly getting to his feet and walking to the beak room with Hank. He closed the door as they got in, before going to get Connor a glass of water. He knew that they didn’t usually drink or eat, but that things like water when Androids were overheating, or something could be helpful to keep systems running smoothly. He offered the glass to him with a smile.

Connor slowly took the glass, drinking half of it down, quickly. He then put his hands in his head again as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself again. Hank put his hand on his shoulder as he sighed. “It’s okay, son. Just breathe. Don’t focus on him. Stay focused on me, okay? Here... how about we talk about something.” He sat down. He was really just trying to make him feel better in the fastest way possible. “Did you hear about that new store at the-“

Connor couldn’t keep it in, or focus on Hank for longer than half a minuet. He quickly wiped his eyes as he looked away, trying to breathe and stop seeming so weak. “Hey- Hey. Connor. It’s okay. Here. You want to... go somewhere?”

Connor didn’t reply at first, but then he slowly looked up, a burning feeling in his eyes. He looked Hank dead in the eyes as he spoke. They were still a little watery, but it didn’t shake the anger that was burning behind them. If Hank hadn’t been nice to Connor for that past few years he would have been running for the hills from that loo. He felt intimidated by how he was starting at him like that. And he wasn’t even at fault. He almost smiled, in fear. “I want to go to the case,” he said. Cold. Harsh. A little bit on edge. He could tell today was a lot of new for Connor, from switching from tears to pure anger in almost seconds. It was really interesting, actually. But he wanted to be there for him. perhaps help explain that what he was feeling may be leading him to bad ideas.

Yet, he didn’t intervene as he got to his feet. “Okay, Connor. We’ll go to the case. But finish your water first, and try to calm down,” he said, as he turned around. He went to go get the fuel as he left Connor to his own. He knew that it was nice to be alone at times like these. Less noise, no need to make conversation. Just yourself and your thoughts. And he wanted Connor to have that. He didn’t want him to be overwhelmed. He didn’t want him to go to violence. He didn’t want him to feel like he had when Cole died. Always looking for distractions, when he couldn’t be distracted being violent. He couldn’t see Connor going there- or he didn’t want to imagine it.

Connor gripped the glass as he slowly sat back down again, wiping his eyes really quickly again. He stared down at the water. He was all alone. He didn’t have to put up an act anymore. He could do whatever. But what he wanted to do was hurt someone. He was mad. He was in a bit of a blind rage, almost. He didn’t know what this was, however. Something entirely new. And he didn’t know how to calm down. He finished his water as he got a notification for software instability, and another for overheating. He decided to go follow Hank, and try to get outside as soon as possible, as he started to allow coolant to flow through his systems. He just needed to think logically, and complete the mission. Maybe that was the problem. He wasn’t thinking about this correctly. He needed to see it as just a mission. Then once he caught the killer he’d be able to mourn as much as he wanted. 

Hank touched his shoulder just as he walked through the door, following close behind him as he tried to provide as much comfort as possible. He knew that Connor was unstable, by the fact that he almost pulled his hand away from how hot he was, and that his LED was spinning red instead of its usual blue. “Connor... it’s okay-“ he got cut off by Connor quickly spinning to face him. “No it’s not! Markus is dead! Nothing is okay! When people in your time died../ because of their race, or sexuality, you all would care! You’d all hate the killer with a burning passion, and for those that didn’t they would be crucified by society! But that isn’t the same for us! We don’t have humans who care that much! We are the ones who are killed the most, now, and no one cares besides us! It’s not fucking okay!” 

Hank stepped back a little as he looked at him, then at the ground. “I know, son. I know. I know they don’t...” he said as he looked at him, apologetically. He felt so bad for him. It really did remind him of himself when he saw Cole had died in surgery. He had gotten into so many bar fights after that. He knew that it must have been so hard. Connor probably had no idea what he was feeling. “I’m... sorry, Hank,” he said, looking away from him as he started to walk down the stairs to the sidewalk. “I don’t mean to yell at you...” he added as Hank followed. “No, it’s alright, Connor. You don’t have to apologize. Just know I’m here for you. Okay?” He tried to offer him a smile as they walked. “Okay...”

Hank looked forwards as he went to the stations garage, walking down with Connor. He knew Connor always hated being in the garage, as momentarily most of his systems that had to connect to the internet were down. Things like finding definitions, or messaging other Androids, or even making calls would be down. He knew that Connor hated that, but it seemed that today he was too mad to even look at the offline internet message sign that came into his view. Hank went up to their car, opening his door, along with Connor’s with a click of a button as he got in. Connor soon followed, starring out the window with narrowed eyes. Hank decided to drop all conversation, and fiddled with the radio for a second, before starting to drove. 

The radio station was playing heavy metal, and today, that seemed to really be appealing to Connor. He wasn’t trying to argue about how they should listen to the news as it was live, and could be useful. In fact, he almost seemed to be nodding his head to the beat, but Hank didn’t mention it as he only did it every so often. He pulled out of the garage, and hit the streets.Soon enough, they were at the crime scene. A parking spot near the harbour where the large ship known as Jericho had once been. He knew that Markus usually cane down and painted, even when it was cold, or simply enjoy the view and relax. He didn’t realize why he’d be here the day before. It had been so cold out, no one had wanted to be outside. 

Hank pulled over, momentarily leaning back in his chair as he looked at the scene. The greyish car was parked in a way where it seemed rushed and perhaps very sudden in its stop as there were tire marks. Markus’s car, however, was surrounded by police tape- hologram, obviously- and lots of police, from the station and from the nearest police station. Connor even saw Gavin a few feet away from the crime scene, smoking. It was an hour after noon. He supposed that he’d be leaving soon. It shocked him, really. It must have been soon after Connor overheard him talking with the other officer that he left, and he must have taken a long time getting there, and calming down. The times worked out in his logs. 

Connor slowly got out of his car as Gavin got into his, soon leaving. He went up to the scene, as Hank soon got out of the car, locked it, and followed him. “Hey, Connor,” he said, stopping him a few feet away from view of the car. “Are you sure you want to be here? We can turn around and go home.” Connor looked down at his feet, clenching his fists as he looked back up again. “I have to do this. I have to help him, I have to know.” Hank frowned and nodded as he slowly walked into the crime scene, looking at the body. A bullet to the head, the window was shattered. Blue was splattered. Connor looked at him, seeing around fifty notifications telling him his stress levels were dangerously high. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe as he looked away.

He slowly stepped away, Hank glad he was ready to take a small break. However, he was actually just trying to get away from the body. He needed to calm down. He slowly walked along the side of the pavement, looking for clues. When he found some, he was somewhat close to overlooking them. It was an empty bottle of alcohol, and around eighteen cigarette buds. He bent down, looking at them as he picked one up. He normally would have overlooked it, if it weren’t for the sheer amount of cigarettes. It seemed like whoever had smoked them had been stressed. He guessed that would come with murdering someone. He picked one up, doing the one thing Hank couldn’t really tolerate in him. He licked the end of the bud as he started an analysis.  
It has been smoked fourteen and a half hours prior, and the DNA lines everything up. Gavin Reed. It explained his behaviours, and irritability that day. He’d hated androids. It made sense. Connor looked back at the troop, as he put the evidence down. He closed his eyes. He was so mad, but at least he had avenged him. At least he could rest easy now, knowing that.


End file.
